


The misadventures of four blooming plants

by spaceshipgays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Everyone Is Gay, First Dates, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, M/M, Meme, Memes, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Storms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshipgays/pseuds/spaceshipgays
Summary: Day 1: stormy weather // long distanceDay 2: note passing // detentionDay 3: aquarium date // child/parent auDay 4: anniversary // hp auDay 5: moving in together // soulmate auDay 6: different kisses shared among them // youtuber auDay 7: comfort // childhood





	1. Day 1: stormy weather (Matsuhana)

**Author's Note:**

> i did this in a hurry so do excuse a few grammar/spelling mistakes;;; im also sorry there wasn't much in this but i promise there'll be comfort and angst so please give me a chance;; happy seijoh 4 week and i hope you enjoy!

Had it not been Mattsun's absence he wouldn't have stayed after for his cleaning duty, Makki wouldn't be here now with his clothes soaked and hair dripping wet.  _Goddammit Mattsun_ , he made a mental note to make that boy pay for it. How dare he left him alone facing the Oikawa hell?

The way back to town felt especially long today, curse whoever built their school on the edge of town. The rocks were more slippery, the river flew way quicker, everything was wetter and colder. Was it just him or did they plant more trees around here? He swore to God if a lightning stroke and hit him he would hunt all three of those dweebs as a ghost and scare the shit out of them. The thought of his pals probably having fun now without his presence just annoyed him.

 _Fuck these rocks_. On usual days he'd skip on them without second thought, but it had been a year since he was this unlucky to come across a storm while taking this road. Thunders answered the calls of lightning with its majestic roar of a lion, it added pressure to Makki and the fear of falling into the river grew bigger. 

Taking a leap of faith, he found himself floating in mid-air in a matter of seconds only to land on the tiny rock again dragged by gravity. A breath he didn't know he had been holding let itself out, he frowned at the remaining stones in the middle of this running river. He wouldn't exactly drown in the water, but if there was one thing he hated more than Oikawa's space undies, it was water. And that said a lot, because he loathed those greenish alien undies.

After quite a long period of thinking and life-reflecting, he sighed and skipped to the other stone and almost fell on his back, close call. Just when he thought the third landing was going to be a graceful one, too, that God forsaken sky exploded like a sonic boom. The surprise made Makki jump a little and fall on his butt.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed at the pain and coldness. Raising his middle finger to the sky, he got himself together to continue his journey back home. It felt like it'd been forever, thanks to a few more slippery rocks, bugs and puddles. 

When he finally saw the buildings, heard the cars, he felt like somebody trapped in the wild for ten years, he felt like a fucking survivor. Damn right, and this survivor is ready to kill some dumbass mofos. 

 

* * *

 

Mattsun picked up on the second ring, he didn't called in sick because he felt ill, it was just part of his daily school-skipping routine. A part of him felt sorry for Makki, too. Well, whatever he was up probably won't be too bizarre, Makki could handle all the bullshit people throw at him. You just know from the way he deals with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. So he let himself chill in a cafe nearby in the middle of this never-ending storm.

"Hello," he answered formally even knowing it was just Makki.

"Bastard, skipping school again?"

"Yeah, it's _that_ time of the month," sometimes Makki questions his own tolerance. How did he even become friends with these people? 

He growled. "That's so _meme_ of you to leave me all alone," yet sometimes you just gotta play along.

Both of them couldn't help but laugh, their stupid puns, memes irriated people in their class. Their original goal was to do it ironically, apparently it was in their nature. Eventually it became a special thing between them. Mattsun didn't know what the other boy thought, to him it felt pretty fantastic to have a thing that belonged to just the two of them, it made him really close with him. The thought of being connected with Makki in a way always warms his heart.

"Where the hell are you?" the image of a pouting Hanamaki appeared. 

Swiftly, his eyes traveled down to the streets where only a few people were left running for shelter. Ah, there he was, that pink bubblegum. Pardon, that dripping wet pink bubblegum bitch.

"Look up, baby."

Lightning came again, a brilliant shock of white forked into the unsuspecting ground, tailing behind it was yet another thunderous roar. These were warnings for the poor boy, telling him to look out and good luck. At the same time, Makki looked up and Mattsun had never seen anything more frightening. He was fucking dead.

 

 


	2. Day 2: note passing and detention (IwaoiMatsuhana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd regret it if you'e never been to detention at least once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take this low quality thingy, i did it last minute and am probs late for day 2:( excuse my mistakes and i hope you like it xx

_According **to all known laws of flight, there is no way that a bee should be able to fly.**_

"Pass it to Makki," Mattsun said solemnly.

Makki stopped daydreaming about creampuffs when he caught the black haired boy's alarming eyes. A slight nod was exchanged between them before he unfolded the piece of paper.

_**According to all known laws of ~~flight,~~ AVIATION!! how dare you get it incorrect. ** _

Instead of passing it back through the other student, the paper was folded into a tiny plane, departed from one broken desk to another. Both of their eyes followed the aircraft was it traveled smoothly in the air, pass Mattsun's desk to Oikawa's. It stroke him in the head and gave him a sense of relief, he knew when Mattsun and Makki pass you notes, something big was ought to happen. With anticipation, he carefully spread the paper, wondering what kind of master plan they'd came up with this time. They watched the hope and eagerness on Oikawa's face fade into a frown of disappointment, covering their mouths while trying hard to hold their laughter. He rolled his eyes, so _meme._

 _ **Its wings are to small to get its fat little booty off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyways. Because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.**_  He passed the paper on to Iwa-chan, a smug smile on his face because he was proud for memorizing it all.

Iwa-chan, without further eye contact with either of them, let his pencil dance on the thin paper. His handwriting was very, very ugly, for anyone who cared. **_bzz bzzzbzbzbz uzzz buz buzzzz buzz zz, shittykawa_**

The paper was then exchanged between the four in the middle of Math Torture 101. It didn't matter if they were pure trash-talking, the random memes Makki threw made it meaningful enough.

Good Ol' Harada-sensei coughed, tilted those 70s old-fashioned glasses, then turned around from writing formulas. He was sixty-seven this year, still not retiring. Rumour had it that he was too in love with Oikawa's pretty face to leave the school. Students taught by him secrently wished either of them dies from cancer. Once he opeed his mouth, before the words even came out, the whole class went silent and time seemed to stop. "Oikawa-kun, Matsukawa-kun, Hanamaki-kun, Iwaizumi-kun, will you be generous enough to pass me your paper?"

The tiny airplane was in middle of its course when it it Iwa's head and took its fall.   

Harada-sensei shot them a dirty look after reading their scribbles on the rumbled paper. "See you at detention, gentlemen." They nodded with a tad bit of happiness inside, after all detention was an old friend.

Hallways were cleared, classrooms were empties - except one, and with a peek you'd find four third-years yawning, patiently waiting for the bell of freedom. They had done everything they could during the pass half hour, folding paper planes, sending spitballs to fly across the room, paper cutting, doodling on the desks. At one point they almost broke a wooden chair. Earlier that afternoon the sky was covered in grey clouds, Oikawa now stared out the blurry window as saplings receive their first taste of rainfall. The ones who survive this flood would be the strongest.

Iwaizumi felt his eyelids dropping. His brain was shouting at his heart for helping Oikawa analyse Karasuno's new tricks. If he hadn't been watching that video up until two in the morning maybe he wouldn't be fighting the urge to shut his eyes now. Within five minutes his head was tilting forward, backward repeatedly. Oikawa, of course, noticed first out of everyone. He knew all too well what he was up to, a smile made its way across his face tinted a little grizzle because of the bad weather. It was ironic, how Iwa-chan would scold him for staying up too late, hurting his eyesight while he was doing it himself. He loved how he would pour his heart into everything he does, whether it was voluntary or not. He loved how he would do almost anything for the people he loved, cost was nothing to him. But he hated it when he went too far, he swore this boy had no self-control over how much he was giving to others. Sometimes Tooru wished Iwa-chan would spare half of his effort concerning him to care for himself.

"Iwa-chan is fucking stupid," he whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"Oi, Shittykawa," talking wasn't allowed during detention, but rules were only rules when the teacher on duty is actually awake. Besides. Iwaizumi would always be there to answer Oikawa's calls.

He rose from sleeping on the other boy's shoulder, which he'd involuntarily leaned on. Recovering from his sleepy state, he yawned only to catch a glimpse of what was going on in the other side of the room.

There they were, Mattsun and Makki holding their stomachs while shaking with intensity. In Makki's hands he held his phone displaying the picture of Iwa-chan taking his nap on Oikawa's shoulder and that goddamn peace sign.

"You're fucking _dead_ , Tooru."   __

 


	3. Day 3: child/parent au (Iwaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child au  
> Tooru loves Iwa-chan, age does not matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> child au!! i find this really cute, if only I had more time I would put much more in this (im already late for day4 and 5 lol) so excuse me if there're any mistakes and happy reading! xx

_Eeny meeny miny moe, kill Oikawa with a...tow? If he screams, don't let go, eeny meey miny moe._

Iwaizumi sung in his head, trying his best to forget his responsibility. He strongly believed that he and baby Tooru must be some kind of strong rivals in their past lives, or he wouldn't be sentenced to this kind of punishment. _Think on the bright side! You get paid._ the positive side of his brain said. Mama Oikawa had pleaded him with her sweetest, most tender smile that he just could not say no. "Besides, Tooru seems to love you!" she'd said with an even brighter grin, her eyes like a crescent moon, the sight was so beautiful and almost impossible for a human to look this lovely.

**_Things not to do:_ **

**_leave oikawa alone_ **

**_forget his food_ **

**_forget his diapers_ **

**_let him in the kitchen_ **

As someone like Iwaizumi, he would have left Oikawa alone at his apartment, let him crawl around the house, leave him crying when he shitted himself. But for the sake of Mama Oikawa and the money, here he was carrying the chubby baby, looking at the list of things not to do while Tooru plucked his eyebrows. "Cut it," he scolded, the toddler pouted, he could've sworn he'd punched him already if it weren't for that boy's mother.

"Iwa-chan so mwean!" 

He rolled his eyes, prayed that he'd cling to the other boys instead of him when they got to Mattsun and Makki's place. 

The young couple stared at him in awe, arms crossed. "So, you got who pregnant?" That immediately earned a smack on the head which only caused them to burst into laughter. They knew well that Iwa lived next to the Oikawa's and their baby seemed to have a special attraction toward him. Stories of Tooru crying for hours just to see Iwaizumi were now a joke between the three - four of them. Mama Oikawa was very impressed by the spiky-haired boy, too, her bundle of joy wouldn't even go near her eldest son. "You're like a second brother to Tooru," she'd said. 

"Please get him off me." fast, now, _please_.

When Makki reached out for his tiny body, he literally let out the most disturbing shriek and held tight onto Iwaizumi's hoodie. "Iwa-chan! Dun leave mes!" As much Iwa found him annoying, irritating, insufferable, especially for someone who didn't like kids, he still couldn't help but find him adorable. Makki tried to pull him away with full force, when surprisingly Iwa warpped his hands around the baby and the simple hold turned into almost an embrace. "Kids, better just go their way. Don't want to piss this grumpy turd off now, do we?" The words were meant to be a cover for his sudden change of heart, but his smiling face betrayed him. His friends had never seen him speak this gently, like a housewife, never seen him make a face like _this_. Like Oikawa was his own child, like Oikwa was his most precious treasure. God only knows what would happen if he had a child of his own. 

What was this feeling? All his life kids were only running away from hm, perhaps scared by his spiky hair, those eyes staring into your soul. To have someone clinging on him, holding onto him so tightly, now _that_ was something Iwaizumi had never experienced before. Tooru was practically grabbing on to his shirt, sticking to him, now that was unexpected. No matter how much he hated kids, in that moment, Tooru made him feel important. Well, more precisely he flt like a mom but, that would mean he was someone he couldn't risk losing.

That list turned out to be useless, because the four of them turned out to be naturals. Plus, Oikawa was sitting safe and sound in Iwa's arms the whole time, no toys or food could distract him. They played paper-scissors-stone to decide who would be responsible for changing his diapers. Mattsun ended up crying on the floor when both of his friends had their hands spread open.

"Go Mattsun!"

"You're the man!"

You could still see his tear streaks while unwrapping his diaper, he was on the verge of suffocating thanks to the smell. Iwaizumi couldn't believe it when he saw a smug smile on Oikawa's face. Boy, he knew this kid was going to be one heck of a pain in the butt in the future. He quietly thanked God that they weren't of the same age, enjoying his hot tea with Matsukawa's screams as background music. 


	4. Day 4: anniversary (Matsuhana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubblegum bitch and thick brows.

How long had it been? Three, four years? 

It'd been so long since Matsukawa fell in love with that bubblegum bitch. He still remembered the day they first met, god, it was a cliche soap opera. They shook hands, found out each other both as volleyball players, practiced together. Then you get those cheesy accidental hand-touches, head-bumps, side-glancing, special tricks just between the two of them. Then on a fateful night after practice they walked home together, pinkies intertwining, slowly shifting into a hand hold. At the cross road, he gathered up the courage he'd been storing inside and planted a small kiss on Makki's cheek. 

That was it. The oh so typically love story of Matsukawa and Hanamaki. 

Year one, 14th of April, 2014, it was the second last day of finals. They all knew how much Mattsun stressed about science, not because he wasn't a science idiot, just because he thought so highly of himself. Everyone thought so highly of him. If he final score wasn't within ninety-two percent he would go on days spacing out. At one point he even forgot that it was their anniversary. _Did I answer that correctly? Was it graphite? Or coal?  Did I miss the 's'? Oh shit I think I missed the 'N'._ Makki took his hand and snapped him back to reality. "God you're sweating." 

He looked pale, worn out. Giving his boyfriend a sorry smile, he tried to brush away those thoughts. After all, the test was in the past, no amends could be made even if he begged. "You gotta stop pressuring yourself, alright. Eat this," a lollipop was held up. "Candies save the day."

There was a light shade of pink on his tan skin, the forced smile spread wider into the warm grin. Little did he knew this was just a small part of today's sweet sweet surprise. He followed his boyfriend, holding hands as they turned left at the cross road which Makki used to turn left for home. 

"Wrong way, buddy."

"We're not heading back yet," Makki gave him a quick glance. Suspecting that he may or may not have forgotten their anniversary. On the other hang though, Mattsun was holding himself back from imagining what he'd prepared. He knew him well enough that he was the kind of guy to prepare obvious surprises.

Their footsteps stopped in front of a local cafe, yes, he was so cliche he'd brought them back to their first date's setting. Mattsun's eyes lit up as the nice memories came flooding back, all the nervous jokes, sweaty hands, blushing - basic elements of a classic first date. They let the mere ring of the bell welcome them, but the real surprise were the faces that greeted them. Iwaizumi, for once was smiling, really brightly. Oikawa was letting his inner hoe-self out, spinning and cleaning dusts in his maid costume. Mattsun's face graded into different shades of pink and red, words couldn't explain how happy he was. 

He turned to look at Makki, just the same time as the other boy did. 

"So," he was blushing, too. "You like it?"

"To see Kawa in that dress? Best thing ever." 

They drew each other in for a kiss, Mattsun's hand on his neck and Makki's trailing his back. All the while the corners of their lips were lifted up, and their hearts beating as quickly as ever.

Year two, 14th of April, 2015, there weren't any balloons, fancy places to go, no Oikawa in a dress. Just the two of them, fingers intertwining while watching Netflix. They long since understood that sometimes the simplest things can make you the happiest moments of your life, if you're with the right person. Well, technically it was because Iwaizumi and Oikawa both had family plans so he couldn't get them helping. 

"You must've been a criminal in your past life," pausing the movie, Mattsun said.

Makki eyed him, it was a funny and smug look. "What, because I stole your heart?"

"And set my heart on fire." Wink wink.

With that he earned a shove down to the floor, but Makki'd fell down himself and landed on Mattsun's stomach several seconds later. 

"You're so cringey ya know?" his timid voice sounded the entire house just before his boyfriend shut him up with a passionate kiss. "Fucking stupid."

"Yeah, but you're in love with me."

"It was an accident," a grin decorated his face. "But never a mistake."

"God, _you_ 're the cringey one."

"Admit it, that's why you love me."

"Never."

"I love you."

Matsukawa didn't say it back because he was never the kind to return those feelings by words, he never thought it'd be _enough_. Hanamaki knew, too, therefore he didn't say that just to hear it back. It was more like a...thank you. Thank you for these two years, thank you for your dumb jokes, thank you for your candies, thank you for all the trouble, thank you for loving me. 

"Happy anniversary. Wanna go grab some creampuffs?"

Year three, 14th of April, 2016, cherry blossoms.

Mattsun picked one in the middle of falling down, saved it and placed it behind Hanamaki's ear. "Suits you."

Four of them had gone together which turned out to be an unintended double date. Oikawa and Iwa-chan had flee their way to the other end of the way, probably playing with the leaves rather than paying attention to the pleasing flowers.

Makki responded only by kissing him softly on the lips. Their presence caught a few eyes, some judgemental, some understanding, some disgusted, some looked as if they were blessing them a forever with their eyes. Even so, none of them cared, nothing stopped them from holding each other, telling the world that they belonged. 

Three years was an unbelievably long time, sometimes when they thought about it it was pretty magical, how they ended up so attached to each other - for so long. In fact, it felt like they'd met since forever.

"Mommy, why're two boys holding hands?" a little girl from afar asked, she was loud enough to let Makki and Mattsun notice her. 

Her mother raised her head, her eyes scanned her surroundings then landed on the gay couple a few meters away. The couple was secretly betting whether she was going to warn her about them or simply explain her daughter the magic of love. The woman gave them the warmest, most welcoming look. She wasn't just understanding or accepting them, she was _delighted_. Delighted because there were still people out there unafraid of the society's 'rules', people who live in the name of love. 

"They love each other, honey. Just like how I love you and your father. We hold the people we love and want to spend the rest of our lives with because we don't want to risk losing them. Love is all the same, there're no limitations when it comes to that. Yeah?"

The duo nodded thankfully to what she'd said, they watched as the mother and daughter walked away. Holding each other.

"Spend the rest of your life with me," Makki tightened his grip, there were tears ready to leak through his lashes.


	5. Day 5: soulmate au (Iwaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate him. The way he talks, walks, eats, I hate it all. I hate how he's in another dimension, too. But he's my soulmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at all those mistakes (please excuse/ignore them) critical comments are welcomed and i hope you like it!

**Iwaizumi**

It was Oikawa's fault, Iwaizumi believed. It was solely his fault that his ass was so fine, his annoying voice was like honey, his was an asshole but somehow Iwaizumi still fell in love. He hated it even more that their stars, somehow, managed a way to always cross paths lifetime after lifetime. Worse, with every lifetime he had to deal with this insufferable guy _without_ the urge to kill him but instead love him.

It was Oikawa's fault that here he was in the 21st century, remembering his past life, remembering him. Crying.

"Where are you?"

**Oikawa**

Lately he'd found himself spacing out, shedding tears, remembering things. Which, he shouldn't be doing, things like this would only distract him from his _samurai_ work, or whatever.

Today though, he just felt like staying in his room, maybe wander around the castle, and think. And remember more things.

He'd been seeing a boy, hearing a name, he'd been seeing what they called a...past life. Indicating that centuries and centuries ago he may not have been the same person, but the same soul. And he'd been crossing paths with another same soul through the years, falling in love over and over. If there was a way to explain those involuntary tears, it'd be his inner self missing it's soulmate. 

"Who are you?"

**Iwaizumi**

If they'd been meeting in different lifetimes, then during his recent past life they must've messed up the timeline. No, Oikawa probably did, causing them to be in separate dimensions...or lives now.

He decided to go out for a walk around the park, that was what he always did when he needed a break. When he needed to get away from _things._

Greeting the plants, the sky, birds, everything as an old friend, he walked around pointlessly. He touched every leave sticking out, trying to connect to nature, like they'd said. he tried to feel the wind pushing him, tried to listen to the songs of the spirits they carried. He tried to be _here_ , he tried to make his existence _real_. So many nights he'd dreamed of falling in love, now he was drowning in it. In this unreachable, delusional love.

"Ah -"

A force pushed him to the side, his foot trip and thanks to the bench did he not fall. "What?" his eyes stared at the empty space in front of him, there was no doubt, nothing. But that force was there, he could swear on his mother someone or something pushed him. 

**Oikawa**

There was something. There was definitely something beside him that got pushed aside. To get things off his mind he went wandering the castle, in which he stumbled upon his favourite bridge. 

First flashbacks, memories, pictures and incidents, now this non-existing contact. It was really getting to him, the fact that he used to be so close with this boy, that his previous lives all revolved around him bothered him. If it all happened before, why not now? Why weren't they meeting? What happened before he entered this life? What caused them to be placed under this curse? This curse that from this time on their soul could only chase after each other, but never be together.

His hand automatically started waving in the air, hoping that it might bump into something. 

**Iwaizumi**

Alright, there had to be something here, and it was trying to hit him. 

**Oikawa**

Alright, there had to be something here, and it was running from him.

**Both**

Iwaizumi stared in awe, he was startled, eyes widened. His body, moving here and there trying to hide from that mysterious force just now now stopped. Instead, he stretched out his hand, reaching out for something on the other side. These days he'd been doing a lot of searching, searching for Oikawa, for himself. For who he was, what made him who he was in this time. And it'd only started these days, truth was before his encounters with Oikawa in his dreams, he'd never thought about himself. Not his future, not who he was and would be as a human being. It was...thanks to Oikawa that he was starting to become a new person.

Right this very moment, he was really starting to search. Both mentally and physically, he was reaching out for him, trying to connect, make his way to him.

Oikawa was anxious, he felt the strange familiar feeling again. He wasn't trying to find something, he was trying to find it _back_. During this period of time he'd finally realized the missing piece in him, and his soul ached for it. His soul ached for a companion, one he didn't know he needed.

 _"O-Oikawa,"_ this was his first time saying this name out loud.

Tears were pouring out from Tooru's eyes, like rain, like a river. He was _crying_ , because he didn't know his name, because his heart was in pain while his mind told him this wasn't possible. Even if he did knew his name, the ugly truth was they'd never be together. They'd never have an happy ending like his King and Queen, they couldn't even see each other face to face. He'd rather death than be in this state. 

_"I, I don't know your name."_

_"Iwaizumi."_

He brushed away the tears because he couldn't help but smile, it was great to at least be able to talk to him. "Iwa-chan it is, then."

He hated that name, he hated any nicknames but his heart still jumped at his voice when he said that. He still made mental note that even if they were to be cursed to never meet, he'd always, _always_ remember this stupid name.

_"I hate you. I probably hate the way you talk, walk, eat, too. I'm gonna hate it all. I hate how you're in another dimension, too. But you're my soulmate. I hate that you're over there but I'm here. I hate that I love you and I don't even know you."_


End file.
